Who you'd be today
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Draco is dead. How does Narcissa, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise feel about this? [[Songfic!]]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter people or the song. The song is Who you'd be today by Kenny Chesney.

Author's note: I DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY! My friend Jessie or AdorosA Los Hombres Malfoy if you don't like it blame her if you like it thanks!

* * *

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were walking in the Wiltshire Cemetary. Pansy was holding a bouquet of white roses. They walked to the back of the cemetary where the Malfoy Plot was. She found Draco's grave and she fell to her knees before it. She started to cry. It had been a year since the final battle. A year since Draco died. The sun broke through the trees and hit Blaise in the face. He squinted against it.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**_

_**Wear the pain like a heavy coat**_

Blaise placed his hand on Pansy's shoulder. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Blaise hugged her tight. She pulled away from him and looked back down at the grave. Blaise looked over in the distance and saw two people walking over. When they got closer, he saw that it was Theodore Nott and Narcissa Malfoy. Blaise tapped Pansy on the shoulder. She looked up. "Narcissa!" she cried. She ran over to her and hugged her tight. The two women started to cry.

Blaise looked away and he could have sworn he saw Draco leaning against the tree. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was smiling. Blaise looked again but he was gone.

_**I feel you everywhere I go**_

_**See your smile, I see your face**_

_**I hear you laughing in the rain**_

Blaise sighed. He couldn't believe his best friend was gone. He wiped a tear from his eye. "How have you been Blaise?" Narcissa asked him. Blaise forced a small smile. "I've been fine, Narcissa. And you?" "I'm surviving." Narcissa replied quietly. She hugged Pansy again.

_**Still I can't beleve your gone**_

Blaise thought back to Draco. He was 18. He was supposed to graduate but he never got a chance. He was too young. This was never supposed to happen. He missed him every day of his life. No one could take the place of his best friend. Sometimes he would sit alone by Draco's grave thinking who'd he be today. What would he be doing?

_**It ain't fair you died too young**_

_**Like a story that had just begun**_

_**But death tore the pages all the away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the hell that I've been through**_

_**Just knowing, no one could take your place**_

_**Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today**_

Theo motioned to Blaise and they walked away from the two women. They walked over to a big tree and they sat down under it. "It isn't fair!" Theo cried suddenly. Tears were rolling down his cheek. "I should have been the one to die, not him. It should have been me who was killed in that battle." "Don't say that." Blaise told him sternly. "Draco wouldn't want you to say that." "Well it's true." Theo cried. "I mean, what do I have to live for? He would have been a famous quidditch player. You remember the Wimbourne Wasps coach, he really liked Draco. Draco and Pansy were engaged. They were going to be married." Theo paused and took a deep breath. Tears were streaming down his face. "I wonder what he would name his children." Theo took another deep breath. "You know...sometimes I feel like I can talk to him...it's crazy, I know it is. But I still feel like he is here." Blaise shook his head. "It's not crazy." he told him. "He is here."

_**Would you see the world**_

_**Would you chase your dreams**_

_**Settle down with a family**_

_**I wonder what would you name your babies**_

_**Someday's the sky's so blue**_

_**I feel like I can talk to you**_

_**And I know it might sound crazy**_

Theo sighed and turned from Blaise. "I should just end my life." Theo muttered. Blaise stood up. "Don't say that." Blaise cried. "Don't you even think it. We all miss him." He put his hand on Theo's shoulder. "Look Theo, there was nothing you could do. There was nothing you could have done to save him. He would want us all to move on." Theo nodded. "Get this death out of your mind." Blaise told him. "We need to be strong for Pansy." Theo nodded. Blaise hugged his friend.

_**It ain't fair you died too young**_

_**Like a story that had just begun**_

_**But death tore the pages all the away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the hell that I've been through**_

_**Just knowing, no one could take your place**_

_**Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today**_

"Come on." Blaise said to Theo. The two walked back over to Narcissa and Pansy. Pansy hugged Theo. Theo met Blaise's eye. Blaise smiled at him. "Come on, let's get out of here." Blaise said. He took Narcissa's arm. Theo took Pansy's arm.

_**Today (3x)**_

_**Today(3x)**_

As the four of them were walking out of the cemetary, the wind started to blow. 'Draco.' Blaise thought. He started to smile. He looked at Pansy, Narcissa, and Theo. They were smiling too. They walked out of the cemetary and Pansy and Narcissa climbed into the Malfoy carriage. Theo got in after them.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**_

_**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**_

Blaise turned around and looked back at the cemetary. The wind was still blowing. "Don't worry, Draco. We will take good care of Pansy and your mother." The wind blew harder. Blaise smiled at Draco's approval. "Goodbye, dear friend." He climbed into the carriage and it pulled off.

_**The only thing that gives me hope**_

_**Is I know, I'll see you again someday**_

_**Someday, Someday**_


End file.
